Me or Her
by Mysterious Friend
Summary: Rem starting to wonder if Machina is starting to have some feelings to the girl they just know. Rem x Machina.


**I'm Mysterious Friend and this is my very first fanfic. After reading LadyJamie178 story, I finally have some idea and inspiration to write this story. This is going to Rem's POV (mostly). Before I forget, there will be some character from other ff and I also apologize if the characters are being OOC. So here it is.**

**Me or Her**?

It never been so dull and quiet here. Nine and Queen is not here to argue over something stupid nor Eight trying to lighten the mood. Then again, it's only me in the classroom. Sigh. I wish there was at least _someone _in this classroom. It won't bother me if it's only Sice or King. Better yet, I want Cinque to be here so we can have our usual talk.

As I'm daydreaming, I didn't notice that Ace already enter the classroom.

'' You're alone?'' he asked.

'' What do you think?''

'' I guess you are.''

Silence.

'' You're not coming with us?'' he asked again.

''No, I can't. I'm busy.''

''With what? ''

''With some stuff.''

''Really?''

''Truly.''

_More like trying to avoid __**her.**_

''Or is it because of Stella?''

_Does he have to say that name!_

''No, it got nothing to do with her. I just need to do something and get it over with. That's pretty much it.''

_That's not true at all._

'' I see. I better get going. See you later.''

''See you again soon.''

Stella. That name is enough to give me despair and fear. Not because of what she is capable of doing, in fact it is what she doing now that gave me this feeling of hopelessness.

Ever since meeting her, I always felt so insecure and small. It is not because she is strong or because she is mean. It is mostly because of her radiance. Stella has this light in her that makes her truly stand out and cause others to respect and look up to her. It is no exception for us though. All of us from Class Zero think that she is truly an amazing person. Even me. It's not that I hate her or anything. She's too nice for me to hate.

I guess I'm just jealous that she is very close with Machina, my childhood friend and the person that I really like. Okay, not exactly like but **love**. Machina and I know each other since we're born. He always takes care and looks out for me. In fact, he even makes this one promise to me on my 12th birthday.

*Flashback*

I was taking a stroll on the top of a ravine in a forest where Machina and I always play.

'' _This forest still look the same even though it's already been two years.''_

As I was in awe with the forest beauty, I didn't notice my step and was about to fell from the ravine. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm.

'' You should watch your step. You almost get yourself killed,'' the voice said.

'' Machina!''

'' You are hopeless without me, aren't you?''

'' Do you always need to rub that on my face?''

'' Which proves I'm right.''

Urgh, I hate it when he does that. It annoys me to no end.

'' Say, what are you doing here?'' I asked him.

'' I was searching for you. Since you're not at home, I got a feeling that you'll be here.''

'' Oh, I see. Anyway, thanks for earlier.''

'' No prob.''

Silence.

'' Rem?''

'' What is it Machina?''

'' I … don't have any present for you.''

I giggled '' Machina, its okay. I wouldn't mind.''

'' Do you mind if I make a promise to you?''

'' What promise?''

_I got a bad feeling about this._

'' I'll always protect you from any upcoming danger that we both might face.''

'' What!''

_Okay, that seems very heroic. But still…_

'' Machina, that is very sweet of you but protect me from any danger that **we** both might face?''

'' Think of this as a birthday present from me. Besides, I feel very guilty of not having a present for you.''

'' If that's what you want, why not? As long as you're not being protective of me, I'm good.''

'' Thank you Rem. You don't know how much this meant for me. Now, how about some ice cream?'' I didn't get to answer as he already grabbed my arm so that I wouldn't run away. However, my cheek feels warmer by every second as I remember his promise.

_To protect me always._

*Flashback end*

Sadly, that was years ago. In fact, I barely see him this days not to mention talking with him. Sure I see him in class but only in class. He is right, I'm hopeless without him. By now, the tears that I tried to hold in already free from my own eyes.

I mean, what is so special about her and what is so bad about me?

_Rem, you keep forgetting your rival is Miss Perfect._

True, calling Stella Miss Perfect is no exaggeration. Her straight layered blond hair always seems so smooth. Her amethyst eyes often shine so brightly. Her lip is enough to make a guy gone crazy. Not to mention that her slim body and tone legs has always been the center of attention.

Me?

My brown hair never stays flat. It looks as if it is anti-gravity. My brown eyes look like a wet soil after a heavy rain. My lip will never be appealing to guys. My body is sickly thin and my legs resemble a pretzel stick.

I also cannot beat her in terms of personality.

I'm very conservative and don't like loud and noisy surrounding such as parties or something like that. I'm rather shy as I have trouble to open up to people. I find it hard to blend in with new atmosphere. I'm very dependent on Machina as I always seek comfort in him. I'm also lacking of confidence since Machina is always telling me to be confident.

Stella however is a total opposite of me.

She is fun and outgoing person as she been to many parties and stuff. She is very friendly as she has many friends even though they are completely different from one another. She's also independent and confident which make her so special and manage to attract many people attention.

Including Machina.

_There is no way I can beat Stella. She's not a person to be trifled with._

'' Rem. Why are you crying?''

That voice. That voice belongs only to one person who is Machina. I started to dry up my tears.

'' It's nothing. You know what? Why don't you go somewhere else and leave me alone?''

'' Not until you tell me why.''

'' Too bad. I don't think you have the right to know.''

'' If that so, I won't leave until you tell me.''

_Does this guy ever give up? Sure, it's nice to see him after so long but why now!_

'' Fine. You're the one who make me cry! Do you feel happy now? So leave me alone,'' The anger inside me comes back.

'' What are you talking about?''

'' You heard what I said. Please, just leave me alone.''

'' After you tell me what I did wrong.''

_Machina, please… just leave me alone._

'' Why are you asking me all this? Can't you just go and spend your time with Stella like you always do?'' I started to cry again.

_Great, you just show the weak spot._

'' Stella? Rem, it's not like what you think.''

'' Oh, it's not like what I think alright. You tend to spend your entire time with her is enough to make me cry out of happiness.''

'' Rem, what I'm saying it's true. It's nothing like you think.''

'' Machina, there's no need for you to comfort me like this. I realized that I'm nowhere as beautiful or perfect like Stella so there.''

'' Rem,'' he said as he started to hold both of my hands in his '' It's true that I've been spending a lot of my time with Stella than you. But it is because Headmaster ordered me to watch her just in case she's doing something suspicious. She is representative for Tenebrae. We can't be sure that Tenebrae is a friend or foe to our country. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.''

'' Besides, about you being nowhere as beautiful like Stella,'' he started again ''is not true. Beauty is different to many people. Some people say a girl with long hair is beautiful while some say not. In my opinion, you are much more beautiful than Stella in my eyes.''

'' Still, I'm not as perfect as her,'' I said as I stand up '' I mean, look at me. I can't stand on my own two feet without your support. I'm also not as outspoken and confident like her.''

'' So what if you're not as outspoken and confident?'' he said as he stand up with me.

'' I'm hopeless on my own.''

'' Let me be your hope then. Let me be the guy that you can depend on and your source of confidence.''

'' That's it. I don't know how to tell you that I'm not as perfect as her. You're just too stubborn to hear my logic.''

He started to wrap his arms around my waist and said, '' I admit you are not perfect and so does Stella because there is no one who is perfect in this world. Seriously, if you are perfect then you are definitely not human. Humans are born with strength and weakness of their own.'''

'' Machina, I 'm…speechless'' I step in closer to feel his warm body ''what is so great about me that you think I'm better than Stella?''

'' It's because you are who you are. Sure you are shy and unconfident in yourself but to me, that is what makes you so special. Besides, you are also very kind and sweet. After all, you're not just beautiful on the outside but also in the inside. That is the greatest thing that you have in you. I'll admit Stella is a beautiful person but she's just a friend. Stella is the type of girl that believed I can live without a man in my life. She's just not my taste. Even if she does like me, I can't return those feelings because I only have this one person I really love and that's … you. Rem Tokimiya, I'm in love with you.''

'' Machina … I don't know what to say.''

'' It's either I love you too or I'm sorry,'' he gave me a playful smirk.

'' I don't mean it that way! I do feel the same towards you. I'm just shock by the fact you feel that way towards me. I thought you only see me as a dear friend and I also … love you too, so much.''

'' We forget something.''

Before I have the chance to say anything, he held my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. As this is my first kiss, I just kiss him back. As we parted for air, he said,

'' Since we didn't spend a lot of time with one another, how about we go on our very first date?''

I feel that my cheeks are getting warmer, '' Where to?''

'' Anywhere.''

We both laughed at Machina's lame joke.

Unknown to the new couple, a certain card user has been watching the whole scene with a smile.

_Love is a strange thing. It can cause a person to do and think crazy stuff. However, those feelings are what mostly influence our actions and thinking._

He simply chuckle and leave the couple having their sweet time with each other.

***The End ***

**What do you guys think? Good or crap?**

**FYI, if you guys can't figure who Stella is, she is a character from an upcoming game Final Fantasy Versus XIII. The reason why I chose Stella because she is perfect for the job. Who won't feel insecure when a girl as beautiful and interesting as Stella is very close to the person you have a crush on? I would. Besides, Rem won't feel that insecure if one of her classmate is very close with Machina.**

**So, hasta la vista for now. I can't wait for Type-0 to come out. **


End file.
